Official Grim Tales AU
by Commander3428961
Summary: (I view this as official. I posted it here, in order get a larger audience). What if.. That night.. In Halloweentown.. Went a little differently. What if the Reaper had a talk with his son? What if Junior had his own powers? Read up, and find out.
1. Chapter 1

(Thisis my official AU of Grim Tales. I was having doubts about bringing it here. As, I consider it official. But, this way more people can read it. Let's do it. )

(Halloween Town).

Grim Junior walked away from the punch bowl. He stormed out, angry. Grim Senior noticed this. He said, feeling the need to do something, "I think I'll go have a talk with me boy. " He got up, until his wife stopped him.

Mandy said, "Be careful what you say to him. Remember how you would talk to me, when I was his age? " She vividly remembered her childhood tines with the Lord of Death. It rarely ended well.

Grim replied, "Yes. But, our son isn't as damn downright evil, as you were. Let me talk to him." Grim went outside to look for his son.

Junior was sitting in front of the fountain, in town square. Hoping to have some time to think.

As he sat there, he heard, "Now.. What are you doing here?" He turned to see his father, "What do you want, Dad?" He'd been annoyed that his father wouldn't let him sit down and think.

Grim sat down next to his son. He placed his skeletal hand on his son's shoulder. He looked into his son's sockets.

The Lord of Death said, "Junior, why did you Storm out?" When the boy didn't respond Grim said with a smirk, "Sometimes I think your jealousy of your sister, can get out of control."

Junior looked at his father and said, " Who said I was jealous?"

Grim replied, "Junior, I'm the Death Personified. I can always tell people's emotions. Usually, for the mortals, it's in the eyes." It was true. Reapers could always know, what people living or undead, were feeling.

Junior said annoyed, "Dad, we're skeletons. We don't have eyes." You'd figure the Lord of Death would know what he looks like.

Grim said, "You know what I mean. Why are so jealous of Minnie? I can't help you, if don't tell me." He wanted to help his son, but he didn't know the source of the problem.

Junior said, "She gets everything! The attention, the awards, everything! I just... Get tired of being nothing special." Junior was always jealous. His sister got all the attention. No matter how hard he tried, Minnie was always more talented.

Grim said, "Junior, of course you're special. Look at your sister, and look at you. She's flesh and blood, like your mother is. You're bones, like me." He patted his son's back, "She's a ballerina, you're a Reaper. She has talents.." He poked his son's chest, close to where his heart would be, "You have power.'

Junior looked at his father in curiosity. He listened as his father continued, "Your powers will come. Just wait." Grim smiled as he got up, and walked away.

Junior started thinking. He didn't want to be in Minnie's shadow for another five or ten years. But, to him what were five to ten years? He was young but he knew, he was immortal. Minnie's immortality, was a mystery. He assumed it to be similar to their mother's.

While Junior was thinking, Grim noticed three children walking towards Junior. He thought they looked familiar. He walked toward them.

He asked, "If I may ask, what this is about? Why were you walking to that boy?"

They shook as they answered, "Oh, we just want to make him our friend."

Grim saw a burlap sack, in one of their hands. Now, it came clear to him. These three were Oogie's little morons, that Jack had told him about. He said, "Well, if you think you'll fool me, then I'm sorry to disappoint you." He took out his scythe, and started to beat them down.

Meanwhile, Junior walked into the Town Cemetery. It felt comforting to him. So peaceful, so quiet. It felt more comforting to him, than the castle that his family called home.

Here, he felt like the Prince he was. He felt he could do anything. He reached out his hand, and closed his eyes. A green glow, enveloped his whole body. A Storm swirled in the sky. As the Storm began, the town took notice. They all saw that Junior had created the Storm. From the Storm descended ghosts. Souls of the undead, that had perished on Earth, and answered Junior's call. They came down, dressed in military uniforms.

Minnie observed from above. She let her wings out, and viewed the sight from above. She said in happiness, "My dear brother. I am glad, that your powers have arrived at last, but I can only ask that you be careful. I love you my brother, and I wish no harm to come to you."

Meanwhile, after the trouble makers were gone, Grim rejoined his wife.

Mandy asked, "Grim, want did you say to the boy?"

Grim in smirked as he said, "Just what I needed to. I reminded him about how special, he really is." Grim was proud. Proud that his son, had finally started to unleash his power.

While Junior was standing there, he opened his sockets and saw Minnie descend next to her brother. She ran up and hugged him. She said, "I'm glad you have discovered your powers my brother." Her smile turned to a look of concern, "But I must ask you to be careful. You've no idea what you're capable of."

Junior looked annoyed. He said, "Okay Minnie. I'll be careful." He returned the hug. After it was over and Minnie walked away, he muttered, "You have your own powers to worry about, so don't get upset over mine." He crossed his arms, as he muttered again, "At least you can fly."

A voice behind him said, "If you're worried about that, you shouldn't be." Junior looked over to see his father standing behind him. Grim said, "I'm useless without me scythe, but all other Reapers can fly. You just need to wait."

Junior felt nervous as he asked, "So, is there some kind of training I need to take?" He felt he needed to ask. After all, he probably needed training, if he was to use these powers.

Grim said, "Yes. Luckily, you've got ME, to teach you." He then knelt down and said, "Plus, you've got your mother, who'll make sure you'll do it right. HER way."

Junior smiled. He hugged his father and said, "Thanks Dad." He then said, "I should probably get rid of the soldiers now, huh?"

Grim said, "Yes. Yes you should." It just occurred to him, but the soldiers should probably leave.

Junior lifted his hand, and the soldiers left. While Junior knew in his soul, that Minnie was right... He felt he could learn about his power quickly. After all, summoning soldiers and sending them back, was no trouble. Whatever else should be a snap. After that, the party went very well. A fine celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

After the celebration, the Grim family made their way home. Grim witnessed that his son was smiling, all the way through the celebration, even to the walk home.

The Lord of Death asked, "So how was that, for your first Halloween, Junior?" Who was Grim kidding? He knew his son was happy. He just discovered his powers. That always makes Reapers, no matter the age, happy.

Junior replied, "Made me feel better than a plate of Haggis, Dad." After years of waiting, he finally had his chance to show up Minnie. Finally, he had powers. Something he had waited for, since his Dad first took him to the Mortal World. Plus, the celebration was wonderful. He loved how friendly Halloweentown was, even if they were kind of scary, but he learned to take it. Even Uncle Jack was kind of scary, but he was also kind and taught Junior how to take fear.

Minnie was only happy to see her brother smile. His happiness was all she needed. She too enjoyed the celebration. Especially when Junior finally learned classical dancing, and let him dance with Minnie. Her brother's powers were marvelous, but she knew her brother needed to be careful. She loved him, but his power could be dangerous.

Minnie said, "I too enjoyed the celebration. It was marvelous to dance, for all those people." She blushed, "Particularly when they allowed me to dance with you, Brother." She loved every minute she was close to her brother.

Junior sighed, and said, "Yeah, I'm sure you did." She was always a show-off. Always getting all the attention. Junior spent two years, trying to learn how to play the Bagpipes and finally succeeding. He even learned how to make it enjoyable, to both Sottish and Non-Scottish. But never would anyone let him play them. Mainly, because Minnie had so many talents. Singing, dancing, acting... In fact the ONLY thing she couldn't do, was play the Bagpipes. But everything else, was what she excelled at.

Mandy heard what Junior said, and smacked him. She said, "If she enjoyed dancing with you, then you should appreciate her enjoyment! She wanted to dance with you, so that shows you did something right! Enjoy it! Put your own selfishness aside, and show your sister some love, for once!"

Junior said, "What is your problem, Mom?" She didn't have to smack him.

The Queen of the Underworld said, "My problem is that you can't control your selfishness! Your sister wanted to dance with you, and we let her dance with you! You didn't want to, but she did! Your family's happiness should overcome your own! Now, shut up and thank your sister!"

Junior went furious. He said, "I could put my selfishness aside, if she wasn't such a show-off!" He got so angry, he start speaking with his Scottish accent, "I jus' want a little recognition, and she goes up on stage, show in' off har talents! She can do everything, except play on the Pipes! I spent too much time on the trumpet, until I discovered the Pipes! As soon as I did, I trained jus' to be recognized, until she learned every other talent! I enjoyed the celebration, and getting my powers! But I had to dance with Minnie?! She had plenty of others to dance with!" He felt bad about trash about his sister, but he needed to get that off his boney chest.

Minnie felt guilty. Her brother felt jealous of her? All she wanted was his attention. She didn't mean to show-off. But now that he had said that... She truly felt guilty. All this time... He stood in her shadow? She did these things, just so her bother would notice her. Not to make him envious.

Just as they were about to debate a bit more, they were attacked. The attackers were HIM, a red skinned demon wearing an open vest, and a pimp outfit. Next to HIM was a young girl, wearing a red dress, and black boots. Behind her, was a gigantic spider.

HIM said, "Ah, the family Grim! Finally, I have you cornered. I was hoping to capture you..." He thought about it, "A little more gradually. But this will have to do." He moved forward as his followers moved past him.

Grim took out his scythe and said, "Kare, you are an even bigger idiot than I thought." He then handed a second scythe to Junior. The Lord of Death said, "I knew you wanted to rule over us, but a direct attack, millions of miles away from your home, with only a thousand followers, in the middle of broad daylight? Powers dat be, you're an idiot." It was true. No one who knew Mandy, didn't know that she had at least a portion of her own army, waiting in the bushes. Kare seemed unaware this. Idiot.

HIM got frustrated, and told his followers, "Kill them!"

As as his followers attacked, the entire Family Grim fought back. The followers were dropping like flies. Particularly, because Mandy had her army, assist them in fighting back. Even so much, that the young girl resembling HIM, sat down and played on her Wii-U.

HIM asked, "Mimi, why aren't you doing anything?! Our only chance to fight them, and you're playing around on your stupid game system?!" Mimi took out a paintball gun and shot HIM with it. In the ass.

Then, Grim looked at HIM, with hate as he slashed, thorough his minions. The Lord of Death yelled, "I should have known Kare! Your life is FULL of evil acts. First you battle a great hero for years..." He slashed through more HIM followers. He continued, "Den you rape her, and force her to give you dat girl, playing on her device over dere! Den, when said heroine dies, you split her soul into parts! And place dem into God only knows how many women!"

Mimi was surpirsed. Grim knew that? How? Him however yelled, "Shut it, Bonebag!" If Mimi found out, HIM's entire plan, would be eternally ruined!

Grim yelled, "Mandy and I know what you did wid her soul! I know where the pieces of her soul can be found! You just deny telling your daughter about it, so she'll stay on your side!"

That was the deal breaker. Mimi whispered to the spider, Jeff, who had been with her this whole time. She whispered, "You know he won't fulfill his end of the bargain. I hate to say it, but I know what you want, and it can't be achieved." She took her spider friend's hand and said, "We shall go, onto Lord Grim's side." Mimi couldn't leave Jeff behind. Not after everything he'd done for her,

Jeff took a minute to process this. It didn't take long for him to realize, that Mimi spoke the truth. HIM would never fulfill and agreement. Mimi was the closet thing, that the spider had to a friend. If she goes, he's going with her.

Jeff shot webs into HIM's mouth, as Mimi hit HIM in the face. His plan was nearly ruined.

Then, HIM saw an opertunity when Junior, was right in his reach. He reached, and grabbed him. That would get Mandy to surrender.

Junior, however, was smirking. He maybe shorter and younger than HIM, but Junior still had his scythe hidden. Just as he was about to stab Kare's wrist, Minnie jumped up, and stabbed HIM in the hip, with her sword. As soon as such, HIM let go of Junior.

Then Junior was furious. It was his turn, to prove his worth. His turn to strike down the bad guy. But, his little sister outshined him, again. He yelled, "What is your deal? I had it under control! I didn't need you, to come save my arse! I was raised in Edinburgh! As well as our castle! Back and forth, but all you do is OUTSHINE ME! I am going home, before anything else happens!"

Minnie stood in regret, as she was soon jumped, by HIM. He beat her with his claws, causing wounds on her. He slashed across her stomach, causing her to bleed. As he was about grab her, Mimi bit HIM's ankle. Literally. Then, she shot more paintballs. In his eyes... And his "Do not mention," area. HIM dropped Minnie, and Junior saw what the demon did to his sister. He was horrified. He picked her up, and rushed over to Grim.

Junior looked into his father's sockets, with regret and sadness. He begged his father, "Take her home. Help her." All this time he resented Minnie. Now, he could lose her... And it could be his fault. He couldn't go through that.

Grim, seeing his son's sadness, regret, and fear in his sockets, simply nodded. He teleported himself and Minnie back to the castle, and rushed the girl to the medical chambers.

Meanwhile, Junior's sadness, festered into rage. He took his scythe, looked at the obviously in pain HIM, and chopped off, and melted to dust, HIM's arm, and both of his legs. HIM screamed in pain. Junior saw Mimi running towards him, but why?

Mimi yelled, "Take me home, with you!" She had to get answers. The things that Grim knew about her mother... She had to get them answered.

Jeff yelled, "We can't work for HIM, any longer!" He couldn't let Mimi, be hurt by her father anymore.

Mandy, who had grown bored of this conflict easily, said, "Sure. Bring her along, I don't care!" She looked to Mimi and said, "Just DON'T mess up my castle!"

Then, the four of them teleported to the castle. HIM, who's followers were all destroyed, growled in anger.

At at the castle, Pain had been informed of he situation. He quickly prepared a room for Mimi and Jeff.

Junior or had rushed to the medical room, to check on Minnie. She was bandages up, and her clothes were been sewed. She was in a hospital gown, and Junior was horrified. He walked forward, and clasped her hand.

The young skeleton said, "Minnie. I'm sorry. I was so selfish. I got you hurt, because I was so self-absorbed." He thought back to all the times, that she'd "shown-off." He said in regret, "I understand now. You just wanted me to notice you. I always noticed you. Now, I'm responsible for this. I can only beg, for your forgiveness." He tried to talk the way she usually did. He said, "I bid thee good health, mine sister. Thou art truly pure, while I never truly beheld how thy have felt. It shall be blessed on the day you wake." He knew he didn't deserve forgiveness, but he could only hope to receive it from Minnie.

Minnie, who had been listening for quite some time, simply giggled. She said in amusement, "Your Shakespeare needs some work, big brother."

Junior then sighed and said, "Yeah. I'm not much of a Shakesperean. I'm more of a Scotsman, than a Thespian." He looked down and said in sadness, "But I know, I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Minnie then kissed her brother's cheekbones. She said, "'Twas mine own fault, mine brother. I can forgive you, no matter what you do. As long as you don't betray, which you never have, I will forgive you." She then reached forward, to hug her brother.

Junior returned the hug and said, "Thank you, Minnie." He walked off to room, and said to Minnie, "You need to rest." He turned off the lights, turned to Minnie, and said, "I love you, Minnie."

Minnie sighed and said, "I love you too mine brother." She then laid back, and slowly went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Here's where Junior got the accent).

After 2 days in the castle's medical wing, Minnie was ready to go back to her room. Her brother awaited for her, sitting next to her bed. He had fallen asleep at her bedside. She smiled at her brother, and shook him to awaken him. As he woke he saw his sister's smile. He said, in concern, "Are you ready to go, Minnie?" He was ready to escort her back to her room.

Minnie could only giggle at her brother's eagerness, to be near her. She turned to Junior and said, "You don't need to protect me from everything, Brother." She knew that after what happened with Kare, Junior had been protective of Minnie. He didn't want to be separated from her, for so much as a minute.

Junior responded, in laughter , "I'm sorry Minnie, but is that NOT what big brothers, do for their little sisters?" As she gave him a look that said, 'seriously?', he said in all seriousness " I'm sorry, but I can't just leave you alone." His boney hand clasped his sister's flesh covered one, "What if something happened and I wasn't here? I could never forgive myself, if that happened." He knew it wasn't right, but he loved his little sister. He didn't want anything to happen. Even though the castle had many guards, and many defenses, and Cerberus... He looked down, at the thought of anything happening to Minnie.

Minnie only smiled at her brother's concern for her. She hugged him as she said, "Brother, I will be fine. I have mine own powers to protect me. Just as you have your own powers to practice, I have mine powers to protect me." She looked into her brother's sockets, "I do love you Brother, but you must stop trying to protect me." She wanted her brother to be with her, but not to the point where he had to sacrifice his happiness, for her protection.

Junior said, with a smile and in his accent, "Alright Minnie. I guess I can't jus' stick to yer side. But I can't jus' leave Ye, alone be yerself. Wha' if somethin' happened? I can't lose Ye." He clasped her hand tighter, "It's my fault, tha' yer even in here in the first place. I can't go through tha' again."

Minnie simply said, "You won't have to Brother. I will stay as safe as can be, around you."

From then on, the siblings stayed close. Rarely ever did they ever leave the castle, without the other. Though, to Minnie's discomfort, their mother often had them take Mimi and Jeff with them.

 **Some time later, Malbolgea's realm.)**

After the Hellspawn finished the demon, he escorted the siblings and their flowers back home. Only to find a furious Grim.

Grim yelled, in anger, and a furious look on his skull, "Junior of all the brash, reckless, irresponsible dings to do! You take your little sister, who's safety you claim means so much to you, TO DE REALM OF GODDAMN MALBOLGEA?!"

Junior replied, with an enraged look on his face, in defense and in his Scottish accent, "Dad, I took her because she wanted to see flowers. Flowers tha' we can't see inside our kingdom. I took her, cuase I wanted to har smile. She smiled, and I only want to see her smile! If yer going to punish anyone, punish me! She jus' wanted to see the flowers, I took har there!"

Grim said, "Junior, I am truly disappointed on you, for leaving our kingdom's boundaries." He looked over to Minnie and said, "But you did make your sister smile, and I can respect dat. Your MOTHER, however..."

Speaking of which, Mandy had broken down the door. She screamed, "WHERE IN THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Then she saw them, and walked over to them. She yelled, with a FURIOUS look on her face, "I don't care why you did it! YOUR BOTH GROUNED! For three weeks!"

Junior walked back to his room, only find Mimi waiting for him, in the hallway.

She said, "Three weeks, huh?" She then walked up to him and said, with a smirk, "Well, that gives us time, to get to know each other." Mimi had been in the castle a whole three days, and didn't know much about her hosts. She said, "Perhaps we should with your Scottish accent." She picked up her cellphone and got ready to type it down. She said, "Neither of your parents are Scottish, nor is your sister. Yet, you do speak with a Scottish accent. Why?"

Junior sighed and said, "Well, it's a long story." He took out a book full of pictures. He smiled as he said, "I was always pestering my parents, about taking me to the mortal world, where my mom came from. I knew my dad used to live among humans, and that's where he met my mom. I wanted to do the same thing." He pointed to a picture of his younger self holding on to his father's robe.

He continued, "My dad remembered he had a lot of business in Scotland. So he took me to Edinburgh. Capital city of Scotland." He pointed to another picture, of his younger self and his father standing in front of a mighty castle, with the Scottish flag, and sign that said, 'Welcome to Edinburgh.'

Junior continued, "Dad was often working, showing me the ropes. When he couldn't take me with him, he had a friend of his looking after me." The next picture showed Junior standing in front of a man with brown hair, eyes, and beard, dressed in Knight's armor (A/N: Historical William Wallace.).

Junior continued, "I was always told of Minnie accomplishments. Always running back and forth between this castle, and Edinburgh." He looked over to the bagpipes he kept near his bed.

He walked over them and said, "It wasn't until I was seven, that I discovered the bagpipes. I wasted so much time on tha' stupid trumpet. " he put his hand on the pipes, "When this was my true callin' all along." He sighed as he said, "As I grew up in Edinburgh, I fell in love with Scottish culture. Slowly developing the accent as I grew older." He turned to Mimi, "How about Ye? Wha's yer story?"

Mimi, after typing all this down on her phone, said, "I was born in Megavile. City of Heroes." She looked down, "My father, HIM, raped my mother. She gave birth to me, and raised me in Italia, where her ancestors came from."

Junior asked, with a shocked look on his skull,"Ye're Italian?" All this time, he didn't know she was Italian. But it made sense. She wore Italian style clothes, and for the past 3 days, she ate only ether muffins, or Italian food.

Mimi continued, "Si mi amico. I'm Italian. My mother raised me in Rome for a few years." She sighed, remembering the good times she had, in the Holy City. Being raised there, so HIM couldn't get her. She then said, in in fear, "One day, Megaville came under attack. My mother, and a few friends, fight to defend it." Her breath got shorter, as she reminisced. She said, "But it was in vein. Her friends were defeated. HIM possed me." Tears ran down her face, "Forced me to kill my mother. The government used me after her death. Used me as a weapon, until HIM retrieved me. Used me." She then looked at Junior, "Your family are the only people, who've been kind to me, since my Mama's death." She bonks Junior's skull lightly, and smirks, "Even if I don't show it, I still appreciate it."

Junior smiled and took out a paper. A map. He handed it to Mimi, who was confused.

The young Reaper replied, "It took a few days, and wee bit of power, but we made somethin' for Ye." As Mimi opened it and was shocked, Junior said, "It's a map. We placed it together..." He scratched his skull, "It's a map leadin' to certain parts o' yer mother's soul." He spent two hours making it, so Mimi and her mother could be together again. He was able to make it, by Grim helping him find parts of the soul, threw the Reaper Omnipotence.

Mimi hugged Junior tightly. If he weren't all bone, a few of his bones would be broken. He returned the hug, happy to help his friend.

Minnie stood behind hind them, and saw their hug. Thinking not that Mimi was Junior's friend but.. Something.. More. She could NOT let that happen.

One thing for sure... After their punishment was over... They'd be taking journey, no doubt taking Minnie and Jeff with them. Minnie was always traveling with her brother. Jeff, being Mimi's servant and friend, would no doubt come with them.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Underworld, another Lord of the Underworld, stood with his daughter, gazing at their kingdom. And the daughter not taking her eyes, off of her phone.


End file.
